<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flooded Aperture by Melusine11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774106">Flooded Aperture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11'>Melusine11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, F/M, Made up mermaid anatomy, Marking, Mermaid (merman?) transformation, Mermaid Ben, Mermaid Sex, No Pregnancy, Smut, Underwater Sex, because why not, mermaid rey, photographer Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is scrolling through the photos he had taken that morning, picking and choosing which ones to edit and post when he catches sight of a finned tail in the upper left of the photo. It’s a little blurry since the horse is in the foreground and that’s the focus of his series, but still, he notices it enough to try and zoom in. Definitely not a whale, possibly a dolphin, but there’s something <em>off</em> about it.</p>
<p>Five pictures later he almost topples from his chair. There is a woman in the background of the picture. He knows the beach was deserted save for the horses. He rubs his eyes, but she’s still there, smiling and staring right at him through the screen. He scrolls to the next picture and she’s gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flooded Aperture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Super late to Mermay, just super late in general - but it's here! Kinda soft, a lot smutty, so if you aren't into two mythical creatures getting it on, probably exit the ride now.</p>
<p>Moodboard inspiration made by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47">Trish47</a></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben is scrolling through the photos he had taken that morning, picking and choosing which ones to edit and post when he catches sight of a finned tail in the upper left of the photo. It’s a little blurry since the horse is in the foreground and that’s the focus of his series, but still, he notices it enough to try and zoom in. Definitely not a whale, possibly a dolphin, but there’s something <em>off</em> about it.</p>
<p>Five pictures later he almost topples from his chair. There is a woman in the background of the picture. He knows the beach was deserted save for the horses. He rubs his eyes, but she’s still there, smiling and staring right at him through the screen. He scrolls to the next picture and she’s gone.</p>
<p>Ben stands up and makes more coffee. Pacing the small kitchen of the rental home he’s in for the week while it brews. He’s gotten less sleep than usual this week, so maybe that’s all. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes and rubs at them before finally pouring a cup and creeping back to his computer. She’s still there when he is brave enough to look again.</p><hr/>
<p>It takes him two days to work up the courage to return to the beach. He snaps a few pictures of the horses, but his gaze is on the water. When she finally surfaces he manages one last picture and then lowers the camera from his eye. She’s watching him and looks amused. </p>
<p>“H-hello!” he calls out and then winces, feeling like a fool.</p>
<p>She swims closer, and Ben catches sight of the myriad of blue shimmering scales of her lower body beneath the surface of the water. He feels like he might faint. “Hi,” she says, voice beautiful and gentle. “What’s your name?” she asks, now in shallower water, and Ben averts his eyes because she’s naked, though why would she be wearing clothing. Her long brown hair drifts down over her shoulders, the ends of it getting caught up in the gentle flow of the waves.</p>
<p>“Ben,” he answers, blinking when he suddenly finds himself ankle-deep in the ocean.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she repeats, licking at her lips. “I’m Rey.”</p>
<p>Her smile disarms him, sharp wicked-looking teeth, at odds with her friendly expression. She twists her body to float on her back, arms stretched wide and tail swaying gently. “You were in my photographs,” he says for lack of anything better to say.</p>
<p>“I know.” She winks at him, fins of her tail flicking water up at him and he’s suddenly waist-deep. It should maybe be concerning, but he finds he doesn’t mind. Her body moves with the surf while he keeps getting smacked with small waves, but they’re hitting his chest so maybe they’re not that small after all.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she croons his name and her tail brushes his calves. He swallows thickly at the feel of the solid muscle of her against the side of his thighs. “You should come with me,” she says, arms coming up around his shoulders as she presses her chest to his.</p>
<p>Her body somehow manages to be warm against the damp press of his fabric as he dips his head lower. His hands gently circle her waist, pinky finger tracing her scales while his thumb and index finger take in the feel of her skin. “I should,” he agrees in a whisper just before their lips meet.</p>
<p>She kisses him with a ferocity he’s never encountered in a kiss before. He would let her consume him whole and eagerly opens his mouth to meet her questing tongue. The ocean rises up to meet him, or maybe he goes to meet it, he can’t be sure of anything other than the steady hold Rey has on him and he has on her. </p>
<p>He feels like he’s drowning in her, and with a start, he realizes he actually is. Ben pulls away from her, struggles against her tail and grip, and without thinking sucks in a sharp breath when her hands move to the waist of his shorts.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes,” she says and he does, blinking rapidly at the sight of her, even more ethereal now beneath the water. His body aches with want, and it takes him longer than it should to realize he can see clearly. “Trust me,” she beseeches, pushing at his shorts and he does with a groan as her hands caress him once she bares him to her. He’s alive and can see and he’s not drowning and his waterlogged shorts slip free of his body and sink down into darkness his gaze can’t penetrate.</p>
<p>He feels cold, yet she’s warm as she twines her body around his once more. “I knew you were meant for me,” she says against his throat, a stream of bubbles tickles his skin before her teeth sink into him. Ben jolts against her, ready to struggle, but it doesn’t hurt the way he expects it to. It fills him with warmth. Her body molds to his, but he finds a way to touch her, one hand pressed between their chests and she whines against his throat as his thumb brushes against the pebbled peak of one nipple.</p>
<p>It overcomes him slowly and then all at once. The change from man to more, and when it completes, he feels it deep in his bones. “Rey,” he says her name with wonder, feeling the changes in his body, the new power in him. His tail glides through the water, and Rey flips backward away from him, smiling when she turns upright and takes him in. Ben tears his way out of his shirt and while there is some remorse that his camera is waterlogged and will never work again, he lets it go. Later he’ll come back for it, but for the moment all he can focus on is his siren’s song, she doesn’t even need to make a sound yet his body feels the pull to her all the same. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” she tells him, swimming up close and then around him. When the fins of her tail brush the scales of his own tail, black as onyx, he gasps. “They’re sensitive, you get used to it.” Rey grins, and the tips of her fingers tap out a rhythm against his new scales, and he groans.</p>
<p>“You really get used to this?” He gasps and watches Rey’s sharp teeth gently indent her lower lip, a mischievous grin that has him reaching for her.</p>
<p>A tiny little noise, trapped behind her teeth as Ben drags his palm down her lower body is all the confirmation he needs. Were she human it would be a thigh, maybe even a knee eventually, but Ben shakes the thought away, focusing on the way Rey’s body undulates in front of him, the way the noises she’s trying to keep hidden escape unbidden. A song of want and need beneath the current. Their scales rasp against each other as they twine together and Ben lets himself be pulled into a hungry kiss. </p>
<p>Rey’s teeth snag his lips and his own scrape at her tongue. There’s a faint taste of blood and Ben feels Rey’s clawed hands press hard against his tail, they don’t pierce through the scaled surface of him, just as his don’t seem to harm her as he clutches desperately at her. </p>
<p>They sink lower beneath the waves, Rey dragging them down with purpose as his lips feather gently over the fluttering gills in her neck, then press more insistently at her collarbone. She slides sensuously against him and his body throbs where his cock used to rest. He had been halfway to hard before he became this, and it had flagged during the change, but now it’s rushing back.</p>
<p>“What do I do?” he asks, mouth against her chest where the top of her breast begins.</p>
<p>“Relax,” she murmurs, coming to a stop in a cloud of sand and silt that billows up around them. “Look,” she urges, pushing him back as she drags a hand between them. Her fingertips rub back and forth at the place where tail meets torso and then plunges further south. A slender thumb brushes over the front of him and he gasps as his scales split. From the space, slowly his length emerges, heavy and hard — shockingly pale next to the shine of his dark scales.</p>
<p>Her hand is warm as it wraps around him, “Fuck,” he shudders, and Rey makes a happy noise, bubbles expelling from her mouth. Ben thrusts into her hand and dips his head down sucking at the flesh of her breasts, teasing a nipple with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>“Ben—” One of Rey’s hands delves into his hair, and he groans against her as her nails rake over his scalp. “Ben-” He hisses when she releases him and he pulls back in surprise. “Shh, it’s okay,” she assures him, thumbs brushing across his neck - his gills and when he purrs just a little she smiles. </p>
<p>Movement out of the corner of his eye distracts him, and he feels a swell of something he’s afraid to name bubble up inside of him. Turning, fangs bared ready to defend the gloriously needy creature beneath him, he finds it was all for nothing, merely a small school of fish passing by. Protectiveness, tainted with the sharp edge of possessiveness because she’s his, but he also knows he is hers, and Rey can fend for herself.</p>
<p>Whipping back around to face her, he finds her looking pleased with herself, and when her tail coils around his once more anything he might have said is wiped completely from his mind.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” Rey demands, reaching for his wrist. He’s not sure how or where, but it quickly becomes clear. They’re similar in that way. Scales of their tails shielding the most sensitive parts of themselves. The shimmering blue of her parts, revealing her cunt to his gaze. Her lips are long and puffy, and from the depths of her core, slick comes - cloudy and pearlescent, only to be carried away by the gentle current. He wants to taste her. </p>
<p>Rey cries out at the first touch of his tongue, dragging from the bottom of her slit to the top, flicking against the hooded nub there. He has half a mind to drag her to shore, to feel her legs wrapped around his head, but this is good too, the solid touch of her tail against his cock, her sharp hands against his head and shoulders while he holds tight to her waist. Mindful of his teeth, he opens his mouth further to press his tongue between her folds as his nose bumps against her clit. He thrusts in and out of her, devouring her as best he can while she writhes and moans and scratches at his flesh. He moans against her, knows if they were above the water the air would be filled with her cries interspersed with wet slurps. Rey’s sharp fingers pierce the skin of his shoulder as she bucks against his face, crying out his name as she comes against him.</p>
<p>A cloud surrounds them again, as Ben rises over Rey’s body again. She’s smiling up at him, mouth tinged red from where she’s bit through her lip. “Good?” He asks, and she nods, then laughs a little before pulling him in for a kiss. It’s hungry and rough and he tastes blood again, but he can’t find it within himself to mind as he ruts against her. Her body is open and pliant beneath him and Ben shivers as her nails rake gently against his side before delving between them. </p>
<p>He jolts at the cool slide of her touch against his throbbing length, she moves against him, strokes him for a moment before the tip of him prods her entrance. Rey’s lower lip slips free from the hold of his teeth as he withdraws to look down at her, and then down between them.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she moans his name, rolling her body slowly up to meet his.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he hisses the word and sinks into her welcoming heat. She’s nearly scorching around him compared to her hand and the water, but it feels so good it pulls a deep groan from him, unbidden. Their tails twine together and he tries to figure out how to fuck in this body, but everything is different. Rey pushes up from the ocean floor, and Ben releases a soft noise of surprise as he sinks just a little bit deeper into Rey while feeling almost weightless. Or at least he can feel the lightness of being supported by the ocean. It’s easier like this, fucking, Rey shifts against him in a rhythm not quite familiar to him. It’s a gentle movement, like the ebb and flow of the tide. They rise together, tails still entwined, Rey’s arms are clutching to his shoulders as her head tips back, hair floating in the water around her like a halo. His claws scrape against her scales again and she hisses cunt clenching around his length.</p>
<p>“You like that,” he murmurs against the flesh of her shoulder and she nods, fins of her tail flicking up and over his own. They’re sinking in the water again as Ben finally finds a suitable rhythm and Rey rewards him with a kiss across his gills. “Shit, I’m close,” he grunts, much sooner than he’d like, but she knows all of the places to touch this new body of his.</p>
<p>Rey hums and tips her head back to the assault of his greedy mouth. “Me too,” she cries, “Don’t stop.” His teeth sink into her flesh, tiny pinpricks next to her gills. “Harder.” He feels the word against his tongue and he bites down harder. She releases a wordless cry and her tail holds him tighter as she comes, body trembling and clenching, and when he follows her she holds him tight as his cock throbs, filling her with his spend. </p>
<p>They land with another cloud of disturbed sand on the ocean floor as he continues to rut into her and lick gently over the bite marks he inflicted. His whole body feels tender as he finishes, and Rey is cooing gently beneath him. “You’re okay,” she sings, hands roaming over him wherever she can reach. </p>
<p>His cock slips free eventually, heavy and limp and he gasps as it slides over her scales. From Rey’s core his seed seeps, silvery and thick, sticking to her instead of washing away in the water. Ben watches as Rey grins, pushing slim fingers into herself and they come out coated. She sucks them clean and sighs happily.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you, Ben.”</p>
<p>Ben nods in mystified agreement then reaches forward and traces the curves of her body with his sharp claws. “I didn’t know I was waiting for you, but now that you’ve found me-“</p>
<p>“You found me too.” She arches up into his touch and he feels his cock throb again. “I’ve always been alone, so if you want to leave after this—”</p>
<p>“No,” Ben cuts her off fiercely. “I won’t. Rey, you aren’t alone.”</p>
<p>She smiles. “Neither are you,” she says before gasping as he pulls her up against him. “Later, will you show me what it’s like up there? I’ve never gone.”</p>
<p>“Anything you want,” he answers, sinking into her again, grunting at the slick squelching slide of pushing through his own spend. “Anything.”</p>
<p>This time they break the surface of the water and Ben gasps the warm wet summer air. They’re so far out to sea that Ben can’t see land, and he revels in the sound of Rey’s voice out of the water. It’s musical and haunting and the way she sounds when she cries out his name shoots pleasure straight through him. He can’t wait to take her on a bed, or on a table, anywhere, everywhere.</p>
<p>“I want that,” Rey pants against his ear, and he flushes to realize he’s been rambling out loud.</p>
<p>After they drift with the current, after the sex and after Rey shows him, with a pretty blush, that he has to nudge his cock back in before the shimmering black scales ripple closed. After, Ben reaches for her hand, the webbed flesh between their fingers rubs together and Rey hums a happy little tune. It’s only as the sun sets and Rey drags him down deep to show him the little sea cave she calls home that he remembers his camera. He’s never finding it again, and he’s oddly okay with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment, if you really loved it and don't already - follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hellomelusine">Twitter</a> where I occasionally yell about monster fucking.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>